il cielo diverso
by miu-chan5
Summary: -ciao me llamo Reborn soy el demonio numero uno en recolector de almas.-. -QUE e-eso n-no e-es p-posible los demonios no existen. -así es y vengo a entrenarte para ser el próximo rey demonio.- yyyyyyy… se desmayo
1. Chapter 1

Prologo:

Obscuro…

Obscuro…

Hay alguien… tengo miedo

Todo esta obscuro

No… odio el negro

Alguien que pueda ayudarme tengo miedo…

"no te preocupes"

Que… quien es por favor si hay alguien ayúdame

"pronto estaré contigo no temas"

Quien eres por favor contesta

"pero tienes que recordar"

Recordar… recordar que?

"estaré contigo pero tienes que recordar"

Pero que tengo que recordar ¡POR FAVOR DIME!

"**espera solo espera pronto…"**

Que espera donde por favor ¡ESPERA! no te vayas por favor no me dejes solo… quien quiera ayúdeme…


	2. sueño

**Aclaraciones:** los guardianes de giotto son los de la primera gen y los de natsu son los de la decima gen. Y en el fic Reborn no es el arcobaleno del sol ni asesino a sueldo

Chapter 2:

Aaaaaahhhhhh que… un sueño – se puede apreciar cierto muchacho de cabellera castaña sentado en una cama con la cabeza puesta en las rodillas llorando silenciosamente.

-pero que este sueño que quiere decirme esa voz se me hace conocida pero quien, ah pero que apenas son las 6:30 p.m otra ves, mejor me doy un baño-

Después de darse un baño y vestirse tsuna baja a la cocina pero al momento de bajar las escaleras se tropieza con su propio pie y cae de sentón

-ite ite ite eso dolió debo de tener mas cuidado-

-VROIIIIIIIIII mocoso insolente no puede ni bajar las escaleras- contesta cierto muchacho de larga cabellera plateada, y ojos plateados sosteniendo una espada

-mou déjalo en paz squalo estas bien tsunayoshi-kun~- pregunto un hombre de pelos blancos desordenados, ojos color lavanda con un tatuaje debajo de su ojo derecho.

-estas bien tsuna-kun- pregunta al mismo tiempo una muchacha de pelo verde y ojos azules con un tatuaje en forma de flor debajo de su ojo derecho.

-si estoy bien gracias uni-san, byakuran-san-contesta tsuna con indiferencia

La verdad después de la batalla de los representantes todos se quedaron en la casa de la familia sawada para proteger al noveno por que al parecer están cometiendo un intento de asesinato en su contra y lo llevar ahí por su seguridad y aparte por la nana hace una comida deliciosa.

-tsuna estas bien?- pregunto cierto rubio con pelo que desafía la gravedad y ojos azules él es Giotto próximo a ser el decimo líder de los vongola.

-si estas bien no te duele nada- pregunto cierto peli castaño igual a tsuna solo que mas alto y ojos naranjas, él es Natsu próximo líder de la CEDEF.

-ya les dije que estoy bien si en verdad se preocuparan me ayudarían en con los matones- eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro.

-mmm… dijiste algo dame-tsuna- pregunto señor alessandro el tutor de giotto y natsu un asesino a sueldo que me jode la vida cuando le dan las ganas y lo ara aun mas que tiene la maldición rota.

-no no dije nada gracias por tu preocupación ¬¬-

-mama voy a salir a dar una vuelta- grita tsuna a su mama.

-iterashai tsu-kun-

-itekimasu-

-iterashai- contestan todos los de la casa al uniso

En una plaza en medio de la noche se puede notar al de ojos avellana sentado en una banca perdido en sus pensamientos.

-"me pregunto que querrá decir ese sueño ah estúpido sueño de seguro no es importante"

-sabes es malo andar perdido en tu pensamiento no sabes lo que puede pasar en tu alrededor-se escucho una voz desconocida.

-que… quien eres y que quieres si vienes a golpearme o robarme no tengo nada lo juro- pregunto tsuna asustado al no conocer esa voz pensando que es una matón.

-no no vengo a golpearte ni a quitarte nada no te preocupes no te hare daño-

-quien eres SAL DE DONDE ESTAS-

-al parecer aun no recuerdas-

-que… como esa vos tú eres…-

Eto… esto si no les gusta me dicen para ya no seguir con la historia ¬¬ bueno gracias por su cooperación

Esta historia fue obligada

P.d: tsunashio conste ya la hice si no les gusta no es mi problema

Bye bi~


	3. ¡QUE ESTO NO PUEDE SER!

Hola a todos perdón por los errores de ortografía pero enserio perdón lo siento mucho mi existencia no sirve no sirvo para nada para que nací mejor me tiro por una ventana lo siento enserio lo siento muuuuuucho aquí les dejo el tercer capitulo ahí me dicen si les gusta si no pues no les gusto¬¬

Chapter 3:

Pov . Reborn

Ciao~ me llamo Reborn el demonio numero uno en recolector de almas soy alto. Uso un traje negro con camisa amarilla, tengo ojos ónix una fedora negra con una franja naranja y unas singulares patillas, en esos momentos voy directo a ver al rey Lucifer me pregunto para que me querrá la verdad hace mucho que no le hablo desde aquel incidente.

-Mi rey me han avisado que me habla- me hierve la sangre con solo verlo me da asco me quito lo mas preciado para mi

-ahhh Reborn al parecer todavía me odias enserie créeme eso esta lo mejor para todos y mas para el-

-para que me hablo mi rey no quiero hablar de ese asunto- ja! Quien se cree para decirme eso yo lo puede haber salvado

-te tengo una misión muy importante Reborn y necesito saber si tu el recolector numero uno de almas la aceptas- mmm… que raro nunca lo había visto tan serio

-acepto de qué se trata la misión-

- tu siguiente misión reborn es ir al mundo humano y entrenar al próximo rey demonio-

-que quiere que lo entrene a el-

-si a el-

-pero no me había prohibido verlo-

-así es te estoy dando una segunda oportunidad reborn así que aprovéchala-

-así lo hare mi rey así lo hare-

Después de que me dijo eso me dirigí a mi habitación pensando " wow esta es una gran oportunidad de volverlo a ver la única manera de comunicarme es en sus sueños pero al parecer él no me recuerda y hare que me recuerde lo hare lo juro aunque me cueste la vida"

Después de hacer mis cosas me dirigí al portal que me lleva al mundo humano no puedo esperar a verlo

-según mis datos en el mundo humano son las 7:00 p.m. bueno voy para allá espérame estaré contigo pronto-

"mm… así que aquí es donde vive interesante"

Al cruzar la calle en una plaza sentado en una banca lo vi a el al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos me escondí detrás de un árbol y dije:

- sabes es malo andar perdido en tu pensamiento no sabes lo que puede pasar en tu alrededor- el voltea todos lados buscándome con curiosidad y ¿miedo?

- que… quien eres y que quieres si vienes a golpearme o robarme no tengo nada lo juro- ¡QUE¡ golpearlo yo nunca aria eso que le hicieron esos depreciables humanos

-no no vengo a golpearte ni a quitarte nada no te preocupes no te hare daño- le dije pero aun tenia ese miedo en sus ojos.

-quien eres SAL DE DONDE ESTAS- wow si que esta en pánico pero me sentí decepcionado al saber que aun no recordaba es mejor salir antes que le de un paro cardiaco

-al parecer aun no recuerdas- le dije y el volteo a mi dirección

-que… como esa vos tú eres LA VOS DE MIS SUEÑOS- mmm… pero que bonito se puso rojo hasta los codos el enojo me pregunto como reaccionara si le digo a lo que vine vamos a averiguarlo.

-ciao~ me llamo Reborn soy el demonio numero uno en recolector de almas- wow descubrí un nuevo color blanco casi transparente

-QUE e-eso n-no e-es p-posible los demonios no existen- jajajaj esta temblando como un conejo asustado se ve bonito

-así es y vengo a entrenarte para ser el próximo rey demonio- yyyyyyy… se desmayo

Y que tal les gusto lo siento si tengo errores pero soy nueva no me echen la culpa yo solo leía y en la secu no me checaban pues no me checan los errores así que no me preocupa

Bueno díganme si les gusto para seguirle si no les gusto ya no escribo así que ahí me avisan

Bye bi~


	4. por favor no me dejes solo

Enserio lo siento, lo siento tratare de hacer mi mejor esfuerzo con lo de la ortografía, por cierto como le dije a maria-nesan este fic esta hecho de mis sentimientos, pasado e imaginación espero que les guste aquí les va el próximo capitulo.

Capitulo 4:

En la casa sawada, a las 8:00 p.m. de la noche se puede apreciar a un hombre entrando por la ventana cargando a un adolescente y depositarlo en la cama.

-ahhhh que problemático ahora tengo que esperar a que despierte para explicarle.-dijo reborn para después ver el rostro durmiente de tsuna.

"_se ve tan pacifico cuando esta dormido pero cuando esta despierto mantiene una mirada de dolor, me pregunto que habrá pasado para cambiar de actitud"._

-ngh… que… que paso, todo fue un un sueño? .- pregunta tsuna sosteniéndose la cabeza, _"uh esto si que es tener un dolor de cabeza"._

-mmm… al fin despiertas y no no fue un sueño.-

-aaaahhhhhh, señor demonio.- grito tsuna espantado y decepcionado al saber saber que no fue un sueño.

-s-señor demonio?.- dijo reborn con una mirada incrédula y una gotita al estilo anime al ser reconocido por ese nombre.

-mocoso ya te dije que me llamo R-E-B-O-R-N, a ver si así te lo aprendes.-

-q-q-que es lo que quiere de mí.-

-mmm no te había dicho ya que venia para entrenarte para ser el rey demonio.-

-Qqque por que yo por que solo soy...dame-tsuna.-pregunta tsuna con una mirada de indiferencia

-Solo... Solo !Vete¡ no quiero hacerme ilusiones pensando que soy alguien importante- grita tsuna con una mirada de dolor, frustración y soledad.

- que quieres que me vaya... Esta bien si quieres estar solo otra vez no es mi problema.-contesta Reborn con una mirada fría, reborn estaba desesperado sabe que hace poco lo acaba de encontrar pero no puede, es solo que tiene que hacer algo antes de que tsuna se pierda en la oscuridad.

-Eh... Solo... Otra vez- _"solo otra ves no, yo no quiero eso no quiero estar solo de nuevo", _ya no quería tsuna también estaba desesperado estuvo tanto tiempo mostrando esa cara de indiferencia cuando sentía dolor y soledad, desesperado de que nadie lo viniera a ayudar.

- adiós, espero que te progreses en el futu… eh.-

Reborn ya no puedo continuar porque de un momento para otro estaba tumbado en el piso con tsuna arriba de él derramando grandes cascadas lágrimas cristalinas.

-no… por favor perdón yo no, solo estaba desesperado jajaja pensé que era irónico pensar que alguien como yo, que pensé que no tenía futuro iba a ser el próximo rey de los demonios.-

Tsuna se arrodilla en el piso tallándose los ojos tratando de detener las lagrimas pero no puede las lagrimas caían como grandes cascadas de agua.

-y porqué? no bueno todo el mundo tiene oportunidades verdad.- contesto reborn suavizando su mirada viendo como tsuna trataba imposiblemente de detener las lagrimas.

-por que yo… yo no lo se solo… solo quería ser feliz.- dijo tsuna con las mejillas sonrojadas y soltando aun mas lagrimas.

-bueno si tanto la quieres… vamos a buscarla "mi rey".-

Por la ventana en la noche a la luz de la luna llena, se puede apreciar a una pareja abrazada uno abrazándolo para calmar al menor, y el otro dejando salir todo su dolor y frustración que ah guardado solo todos estos años.

Bueno… eto , bueno, verán es que bueno primero lo primero espero que les haiga gustado, bueno es que ahhhhh bueno en fin gracias por todo aquí les dejo un pedacito de mi, por cierto en serio, en serio, trate lo mejor que puede de mejorar la ortografía hasta pienso que me concentro mas en eso que en el trama.

Si se quieren comunicar conmigo o darme ideas marca al numero 0000000000 , no ya enserio mi face es Melanie de sawada

Bueno gracias por todo

Bye bi~


	5. la aparicion de un angel

Bueno gracias por todo, espero que me este quedando bien la historia y por favooor diganme si estoy mejorando o empeorando la ortografia.

Asi que qui les dejo el proximo capitulo espero que les guste

Chapter 5:

A la mañana siguiente en una cama se puede ver a una linda pareja dormidos abrazados, el mas grande sosteniendo la cintura del otro y el mas pequeño abrazando al de las patillas.

-ngh.. que oh ya es de dia debo levant..- la frase quedo a medias al darse cuenta de la situacion en la que se encontraba a reborn abrazandolo posesivamente.

.HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.- el grito fue tan fuerte que pudo haber depertado a toda la poblacion de namimori.

-tch eres tan ruidioso no puedes callarte y volver a dormirte.- dijo reborn con cierta irritacion en su voz a verse despertado .

-q-q-q-u-u-e ahh, si solo puedes soltarme?.-pregunto tsuna que estba rojo como un tomate.

-mmm.. no quiero.- le gustaba tanto la calidez el cuerpo extra que no lo quieria soltar.

-HIEEE p-e-e-r-o.- y se quedo callado al ver como reborn le mandaba una mirada que decia: si-no-te-callas-hare-que-pases-por-los-seis-infiernos.

Asi duraron unos minutos , reborn tratando inutilmente de volver a dormirse y tsuna tratando de quitar ese gran y notorio sonrojo.

-sabes que ya se me quito el sueño.- reborn se paro al ver que ya no podia dormir y asi dirijirse a la ducha.

-voy a tomar una ducha, quieres venir conmigo.-sonrio de forma maliciosa al ver como el gran sonrojo de tsuna se hacia mas grande.

-eres un maldito idiota.-murmuro tsuna al escuchar la regadera ser abierta.

-ahhhh maldicion que bueno que hoy es domingo.-

Unos minutos despues de que reborn saliera de la ducha y se vistiera para el disgusto de tsuna, por que el gran sonrojo habia aparecido cuando habia cumplido su mision de hacerlo desaparecer y el gusto de reborn por ver otra vez esa linda cara sonrojada.

-y ahora que quieres salir?.- pregunta reborn ya que se encontraba suuuuuuupero aburrido.

-eh.. pero como mi mama no sabe que estas qui y aparte hay muchos invitados abaja no se que pasara cuando te vean.-

-por eso no te preocupes de eso yo me encargo.-

De repente una gran luz empezo a envolver el cuerpo de reborn tsuna se tapo los ojos por la intencidad de la luz, al quitarse la mano de los ojos ya no era reborn el que estaba ahí, si no…un…¿gato? Si un gato de un hermoso pelaje negro y unos penetrantes ojos negros.

-wow reborn te ves mas adorable asi yo opino de que deberias quedare asi para siempre.-

-calla el que me convierta en un gato no significa que no te entienda ni pueda hablar.-

-ok eso si ya me dio miedo un gato hablando.-

Despues de tener una tonta discusión sobre si es verad si reborn se veia mas adorable o no, bajaron al comedor donde se encontraban todos reunidos comiendo claro esta no en calma, Gokudea le estaba gritando a lambo, hibari peleando con mukuro y alaude con daemon, g estaba discutiendo con lampo sobre algo del pelo rosa, ryohei y kunckle estaban gritando al "extremo", yamamoto y asari estaban riendo tratando imposiblemente de calmar a todos y giotto y natsu solo estaba viendo a toso con una gotita de sudor en su nuca.

-ara ara tu-kun que es eso que tienes en tus brazos.-pregunta nana al ser la primera en presenciar que su hijo estaba ahí, al hacer esa pregunta todos volvieron su atencion a tsuna y tsuna al ver que lo habian notado puso su cara de poker.

-ahh esto es un gato se llama… puchi.- diice tsuna tratando se contener su mascara de poker al ver como reborn lo volteba a ver con una mirada de amenaza pero si notas bien en sus ojos puedes ver una pizca de verguensa.

-tsuna compraste ese gato que yo sepa nunca te interesaste en los animeles.- pregunta giotto sorprendido, que el sepa una vez el y natsule preguntaron a tsuna si queria una mascota y el le contesto "no tengo tiempo para eso solo es una perdida de tiempo" .

-si es cierto no me dijiste una vez que los animales solo eran una perdida de tiempo.-pregunta natsu recordando lo mismo que giotto.

-si pues solo me gusto este gato… oye no faltan mas presonas?.-pregunta tsuna tratando de cambiar de tema, pero era cierto faltaban los arcobalenos, cavallone, byakuran y los varia.

-ahh ellos dijeron que no que quieran salir a tomar aire.-contesto natsu con una mirada nerviosa y quien no si sabes que alguin torpe, sadico y sr. Malvavisco etaban afuera sin nadie que los vijile.

-ya veo… ¡MAMA! Voy a salir a dar un paseo.-

-ok tsu-kun no tardes.-

-ok.-

Despues de decir eso a su mama tsuna se despide de todos y sale por la puerta, sin saber a donde dirijirse decide mejor ir hacia la plaza ya ahí, al llegar ahí una luz cegadora cubrio el parque el demonio en dos patas.

-ahhh por fin tu familia es desesperante lo sabias.- dijo reborn con cierta irritacion en la voz

-si ya los sabia no tenias por que decirm…- pero su frase se quedo a medias el recibir un disparo rozando su mejilla.

-¡Y POR QUE FUE ESO!.-

-eso fue por ponerme el nombre de pochi.-le dijo reborn con un gote de veneno en su vos al decir pochi.

-bueno como sea ven vamos a caminar.-le dijo reborn a un asustado tsuna.

-o-ok.-

En el camino tsuna fuepreguntando a reborn sobre cosas del infierno mientras reborn las iba repondiendo, pero de un momento para otro reborn apunto con su pistola a uno de los arbustos.

-que quieres y por que nos sigues.- pregunto reborn con una vos aterradoramente oscura.

De los arbustos salio un joven como reborn que tenia el pelo rubio, afilados ojos azules tenia puesto un pantalon de mezcilla y una camisa blanca con unos zapatos negros.

-lo siento lo siento, pero baja esa arma podrias lastimar a alguien.- pregunto el desconocido con una voz calmada a pesar de estar siendo apuntado con una pistola.

-tu que haces aquí.- pregunto con una vos irritada al reconocer al joven.

-hace mucho que no te veia reborn.-le contesto con una lijera sonrisa.

-tch eso no te pregunte que haces aquí Cielo el angel numero uno en salvar almas.-

De repente Cielo pueso una cara de seriedad que hizo que reborn lecantara una ceja por sorpresa.

-reborn yo vine qui por el.-contesto Cielo apuntando a tsuna quien tenia una cara palida y llena de sorpresa.

- a que has venido, no dejare que te lo lleves.- dijo reborn posisionandose en frente de tsuna a apuntando a Cielo con su pistola.

-no te preocpes yo vine a antrenarlo para que seal el proximo dios en mi renio.- dijo Cielo con una vos llena de orgullo y seriedad.

El rotro de reborn estaba con los ojos abiertos, mientras tsuna pelidecio aun mas que parecia un fantasma.

-ya veo a eso viniste, tch, sabia que essto pasaria.-dijo reborn reponoendo su cara a una de seriedad.

-asi que lo sabias, ya veo, nada se te escapa reborn.-dijo Cielo dejando su cra de seriedad ponienda una pequeña sonrisa.

-ahora vamos a ver lo que opina Tsunayoshi-sama.-dijo Cielo a reborn el otro solo asintio para despues darce la vuelta para ver a tsuna.

-y tu que opinas tsu… ah se demayo.- dijo reborn viendo el cuerpo de tsuna tirado en el piso que estaba mas palido que una hoja.

-cres que debi decirle desde el principo que era mitad demonio y mistan angel.- pregunta reborn al voltar a ver a cielo quien solo se encogio de hombros.

Espero que les haiga gustado lo hize un poquito mas largo querido publico a decir verdad yo no se como esa cosa que según yo es un fanfic le entretiene ni a mi misma me gusto , creo que no estoy hecha para escribir, siempre que veo mi fic me quedo con cara de "WTF" como es posible que les guste esto porqueria de cosa, pero bueno no son mis gusto (che de seguro son alienigenas) bueno gracias por todo.

Bye bi~


	6. HICE ALGO MAL PARA MERECER ESTO TTTT

Lo siento enserio lo siento por la tardanza pero e estado muy ocupada con la secundaria, ah con lo de los capítulos largos bueno tratare de hacerlos mas largos espero que les guste este oihjsdofvoiusha de capitulo ¬¬

Chapter 6:

Después de la rara escena reborn y cielo se quedaron platicando dejando a un desmayado tsuna.

-así que… tu también estas aquí para entrenar a tsunayoshi-sama.- dijo cielo con una mirada seria, pero si te fijas bien puedes ver un destello de sorpresa en sus ojos.

-así es, pero lamento decirte amigo mio que yo llegue primero así que por que no le dices a tu "dios" que se vaya a buscar a otro.-dijo reborn con cierto enojo.

-reborn, si sigues enojado por lo que paso aquella ves, tengo que decirte que lo siento pero era necesario por que si no **El**, iba a terminar con todo.-dijo cielo con nostalgia.

-mira cielo yo no quiero hablar de eso yo lo único a lo que vine es por tsuna no me interesan tus razones o las de tu "dios", por que sabes bien que yo lo pude haber protegido pero se lo llevaron.- contesto reborn con tristeza.

-reborn, aparte vine aquí por otra cosa me tenían informado que **El **iba a comenzar una guerra para apoderarse de tsunay…-pero la frase quedo a medias por que escucharon un quejido.

-ngh… q-que paso?.-pregunto un desorientado tsuna, de poco a poco fue recordando y abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

-Hola tsunayoshi-sam.-cielo se quedo a media frase por un grito taaaaaan agudo que pudo derrumbar la torre de Tokio.

-HIEEEEEEEEEE… eso… eso no puede ser, yo…yo…. MITAD DEMONIO Y MITAD ANGEL…Reborn por que no me dijiste eso.-pregunto tsuna con una vos quebrada al saber que no tendrá de vuelta su vida normal.

-tsunayoshi-sama lamento haber llegado de sorpresa.- dijo cielo con un toque de arrepentimiento por haber asustado a su próximo dios.

-tsu…tsunayoshi-sama? Cielo-san por favor no me llama así solo tsuna esta bien.-

-pero… pero… esta bien entonces tsuna-sama.-

Reborn ya harto de ser ignorado decidió meterse en la conversación.

-dame-tsuna ya levántate, mañana te explicamos todo ya es tarde por ahora hay que llegar a casa estuviste desmayado 8 horas.-dijo un irritado reborn.

-ah… o-okay, pero… pero y cielo que le voy a decir a mama.-dijo tsuna tratando de pensar un excusa.

-ah, tsuna-sama no se preocupe yo me encargo de eso.-

De repente OTRA luz cegadora cubrió el lugar y tsuna OTRA vez tuvo que taparse los ojos, reborn ya no por que estaba en su forma gatuna, cuando la luz acabo ya no era cielo el que estaba ahí era OTRO gato pero este era de un brillante pelaje blanco y afilados ojos azules.

-ah… otro gato, por que todo los malos se ven adorables en forma de gato.-dijo tsuna tratando de encontrarle la lógica a la vida.

-mmm…. Reborn se llama puchi entonces tu te llamaras…. ¡YA SE! Te vas a llamar Nyappy.-

Los dos gatos gruñeron por el ridículo nombre que les habían puesto.

-dame-tsuna quítame ese ridículo nombre en este momento.- dijo rebron con un aura negra alrededor de él.

-tsuna-sama esta vez tengo que darle la razón a rebron.-dijo cielo con cierta vergüenza por el nombre que la había puesto su próximo dios.

-mmm… EH ¡POR QUE! un nombre adorable para gatos adorables.- dijo tsuna tratando de contener la risa por la vergüenza de cielo y el enojo de reborn.

Después de otra pelea para le vergüenza de cielo por ser llamado "adorable y esponjoso" el enojo de reborn por ser llamado "cariñoso y apretable" , tsuna quiso terminar con esa ridícula pelea.

-¡YA BASTA!... ah, que insoportable, esta bien, ustedes ganan puchi y nyappy mejor vámonos ya es tarde.-

Y el camino a casa fue silencioso.

Okay tal ves no fue el mejor capitulo pero bueno hice lo mejor que pude lo juro, y si no les gusto pues se friegan por que yo no lo voy a cambiar ¬¬, oh bueno perdón por la ortografía prometo actualizar mas rápido (JA, esa ni yo me la creo, pero bueno la flojera siempre gana ¬¬) okay, ah si la que escribió el fic "cambiando de dimensión" esta leyendo esto me gusto mucho ese fic pero con ansias tu siguiente cap (no lo puedo creer me importan mas otros fics que el mio) bueno eso es todo amigos.

Bye bi~


	7. es mentira ¿verdad?

Perdón por la tardanza pude publicarlo antes pero la diosa de la flojera no me dejo, así que espero que les guste este capítulo y no me culpen si el capitulo no es largo las ideas solo vienen y van.

Chapter 7:

-tadaimaaaaaaa.-grito tsuna llamando la atención de todos.

-ara ara tsu-kun okairi.-

-tsuna traes otro gato nunca pensé que te gustaran mucho los gatos.-dijo giotto

-ahhhh kawaiiii tsuna-kun como se llaman.-dijo una peli naranja llamada kyoko.

-mmm, ah si el negro se llama puchi y el blanco nyappy.-

-ya veo me dejas cargarlos.-dijo kyoko.

-no lo siento me tengo que ir a mi cuarto a terminar unas cosas.-

-tsuna no seas maleducado y deja que los cargue.-dijo natsu enojado porque no era nada nuevo todos menos kyoko sabían que a el le gusta.

-lo siento natsu-san pero tengo unos pendientes que hacer.-

-mou tsuna que te dije de sonar educado con nosotros somos familia.-dijo gitto un poco triste al pensar que tsuna no los considera su familia.

-perdón pero no puedo hacer eso, ahora si me disculpan tengo cosas que hacer.-

Tsuna subió las escalares dejando atrás a un enojado natsu, aturdido giotto y a una kyoko con las manos extendidas, ya al entrar al cuarto reborn y cielo volvieron a sus formas normales.

-tsuna-sama parece que no se lleva bien con su familia.-dijo cielo un poco curioso del por qué el castaño no se llevaba bien con su familia.

-celo tiene razón dame-tsuna por que no te llevas bien con tu familia?.-dijo que el pelinegro que aunque no lo pareciera también estaba curioso.

-eso es lo de menos por qué mejor no me empiezan a explicar.-

-veras dame-tsuna el inframundo ahora está en crisis no se sabe porque pero los demonios se están alterando y Lucifer-sama tiene muy bajo el poder, aparte al parecer alguien ordeno a los demonios de venir al mundo humano para matarte y me mandaron para protegerte y entrenarte para que seas el próximo rey demonio.-contesto reborn con una cara seria.

-reborn tiene razón tsunayoshi-sama en el cielo estamos pasando por las mismas pero aparte de eso me enviaron para informarle alga a usted tsuna-sama y a ti rebron.-dijo cielo con un rostro más serio que antes.

-vera en el cielo lograron detectar quien fue el que altero a los demonios y los ángeles.-

-cielo no me digas que es…-

-así es reborn es Hikaru.-

De un momento a otro la atmósfera se sintió más pesada de reborn emanaba una gran sed de sangre y sus faciales se hicieron más duras.

-y quien es hikaru?.-pregunto tsuna tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-vera tsuna-sama, hikaru era un ángel pero el cometió un pecado que no puede ser perdonado así que lo mandaron a lo más bajo del inframundo nadie sabe cómo pero escapo de ahí y regreso con un gran poder.-

-pero y el que tiene que ver aquí y reborn guarda esa oscura aura para ti si no mis hermanos la van a sentir y van a venir.-

-a eso es a lo que voy reborn al parecer su sed de venganza llego demasiado lejos como para querer destruir el mundo y para eso va a crear una guerra entre ángeles y demonio.-

-HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE esto no me puede estar pasando.-dijo tsuna que parecía que va a estar a punto de llorar jalándose el pelo.

-tranquilo tsuna, dime cielo cuando va a ser eso.-dijo reborn ya más calmado.

-al parecer en tres semanas.-

-HIEEEEEE ¡TAN PRONTO¡ como rayos me metí en esto.-grito tsuna llorando dramáticamente.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos donde tsuna lloraba dramáticamente y los otros dos lo observaban con una gotita en la nuca, ya más calmado tsuna hizo una pregunta que dejo paralizado a los dos.

-pero como es que yo pude ser mitad ángel y mitad demonio que yo sepa en mi familia nadie es ángel ni demonio, ni tuve un accidente que me hiciera convertirme.-pregunto un curioso tsuna.

-bueno ver tsuna-sama… es que…-cielo estaba sudando sin saber que contestar así que volteo a ver a reborn y este estaba calmado y al verlo así supo que reborn ya tomo une decisión.

-reborn no vas a decirle o si.-

-así es cielo creo que es mejor decirle ahora que más tarde.-

-pero reborn… está bien no me meteré.- dijo cielo ya más calmado.

-mmm… chicos de que hablan.-dijo tsuna curioso para saber de que hablaban.

-tsuna estas seguro que quieres saberlo.-dijo rebron.

-si estoy seguro.-

-está bien siéntate.-

-eh pero….-

-DIJE SIENTATE.-

Tsuna acato las ordenes al ver que reborn estaba más serio que nunca.

-veras tsuna la verdad es que….-

-¡ES QUE¡ reborn ya dímelo por favor.- grito tsuna ya ansioso y frustrado de que no le dijeran rápido, "que puede ser eso tan importante como para que REBORN se tarde mucho no debe ser nada grave verdad?".

-la verdad es que tú no eres hijo de Iemitsu y Nana Sawada.-

.

.

.

.

.

.

-eh.-

Bueno espero que les haiga gustado si no actualizo más rápido es porque la diosa de la flojera no me deja.

Bye bi~


	8. esdemasiado para mi

Aquí les dejo otro capítulo de mi maravilloso fic (esa ni yo me la creo ¬¬) espero que les guste, aquí les va

Chapter 8:

-Ne, espera, m-me e-estas mintiendo verdad.-dijo Tsuna las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus hermosos ojos avellana.

-Lo siento Tsuna-sama pero lo que dijo Reborn es cierto.-dijo cielo con una mirada de dolor en sus ojos al ver a su próximo dios en ese estado.

-Eso… eso… eso ¡NO PUEDE SER CIERTO¡.- las lagrimas caían por su fino rostro.

-Oye, Tsuna cálmate.- Reborn estaba como cielo al ver a su amado llorar.

-P-pero e-esto no es…-

Tsuna salió corriendo del cuarto, ese movimiento altero a los dos restantes se convirtieron en gatos y lo siguieron para checar que no haga ninguna tontería. Abajo todos estaban platicando animadamente, Giotto y Natsu estaban calmados cuando vieron bajar a Tsuna con lagrimas bajando es su rostro eso les sorprendió a todos ya que Tsuna nunca mostraba ninguna emoción.

-Oye Tsuna que te pasa te hicieron algo.- Natsu se interpuso en el camino de Tsuna con el propósito de calmarlos.

-Quítate Natsu este no es tu problema.-dijo Tsuna sin emoción en su voz cosa que sorprendió a todos.

-Oye Tsuna es enserio que te paso nunca te habíamos visto así.-Dijo Giotto alterado al ver a su "hermano" en ese estado.

-Ya les dije que no es su asunto, ¡NANA¡.-Grito tsuna corriendo hacia la cocina.

Cielo y Reborn estaban alterados no sabían que hacer por primera vez cuando vieron a Tsuna en ese estado decidieron mejor calmarse y no meterse. Todos en la sala se alteraron mas Iemitsu ya Tsuna nunca había llamado a nana por su nombre.

-ara tsu-kun que te pas…-la frase quedo a medias al ver la mirada que tenía su "hijo" una llena de dolor y traición.

-oye Tsuna cálmate hijo.- Dijo Iemitsu.

-OYE TU COMO TE ATREVES A HABLARLE A LA MAMA DEL DECIMO EN ESE MODO.-Grito Gokudera no iba a dejar que la copia de su decimo le gritara a su mama de ese modo.

-ma ma por que mejor no arreglamos las cosas en calma.-Dijo Yamamoto tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

-kufufufufufu oya oya al parecer el conejo se quiso convertir en borrego.-

-herbívoro si no tejas de hacer tanto ruido te morderé hasta la muerte.-

-oya oya que te pasa Tsunayoshi-kun~.-

-Escoria.-

-TODOS USTEDES CALLENSE METANSE EN SUS PROPIOS ASUNTOS.-dijo Tsuna ya estresado de que todos se metieran.

-T-tsu-kun que te pasa.-dijo nana alterada al ver a su hijo gritar nunca lo había visto así.

-Nana…Iemitsu, necesito que me digan la verdad.- dijo ya un poquito más calmado tsuna pero las lágrimas aun fluían.

-Q-que pasa tsu-kun.-

-Que pasa Tsuna.-

-Yo en verdad soy su hijo?.-

Toda la sala se quedo en silencio por tal pregunta los ojos de nana e Iemitsu se abrieron como platos no sabían cómo contestarla era… demasiado pronto. Tsuna estaba esperando con impaciencia la respuesta, Giotto y Natsu estaban atónicos que tipo de pregunta era es Tsuna era su hermano…. ¿verdad?

-Tsu-tsu-kun de que hablas claro que somos tus padres.-Hablo nana con la esperanza de convencerlo.

-Por favor solo…por favor díganme la verdad.- Tsuna hablo con la vos quebrada ya no podía sentía que era demasiado.

-Está bien hijo te diremos la verdad…. No sé quién te lo dijo pero eso es verdad.- Dijo Iemitsu resignado sabiendo que no podía ganar esta batalla.

-Porque…. Porque no ¡NO ME LO HABIAN DICHO ANTES¡.-Las lagrimas caían con más ganas "¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mi?".

-T-t-su-kun entiéndeme yo en verdad te quería como un hijo.-hablo nana con la voz quebrada las lagrimas caían por su cara no quería perder a su bebe eso sería demasiado para ella.

-Esto… solo… solo necesito estar solo.- Tsuna salió corriendo de la casa no sabía si podía soportarlo, las lagrimas fluían tan gruesas imposible pararlas corrió y corrió hasta que llego la la plaza.

Los gatos que quedaron como espectadores fueron corriendo tras Tsuna rezando por que no haga nada estúpido. En la casa todos estaban con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa nana estaba llorando desconsoladamente en el piso rezando de que su tsu-kun vuelva a casa e Iemitsu tratando de consolarlo tratando de pensar de que esto solo fuera una mala pesadilla, Giotto y Natsu aun no salían del shock, Natsu fue el primero en salir y se fue corriendo a su cuarto queriendo estar solo y Giotto solo cayó al piso de rodillas tratando de pensar que solo fue una mentira.

**~Parque namimori~**

Ya en el parque se pueden apreciar tres figuras, Reborn y Cielo ya habían vuelto a su forma normal los dos estaban viendo a Tsuna que solo veía el cielo con una mirada vacía, los dos estaban parados sin saber qué hacer no creían conveniente hablar en estos momentos.

-Tsu…-la frase de Reborn quedo a medias de repente Tsuna se soltó a llorar mas fuerte grito toda la frustración que tenía dentro y los dos decidieron mejor mantenerse callados.

El cielo se nublo caían chispas de lluvia, hasta que llovió mas fuerte todos los que estaban en la calle decidieron mejor ir a sus casas menos tres figuras que quedaron igual así pasaron horas y horas todo en silencio hasta que Tsuna se digno a romperlo aun viendo al cielo.

-Ne, Reborn…Cielo.-

-Que pasa Tsuna.-

-Podrías… podrás decirme el nombre de mis verdaderos padres.-

-Claro… tu mama se llamaba Fujisaki y tu papa Naoh.-

Los tres estaban en calma disfrutando de la tranquilidad, Cielo decidió mejor mantenerse alejado no queriendo interrumpir de su plática.

-Podrías… contarme todo de ellos.-

-Todo?-

-Si todo quiero saber cómo se conocieron y si… fueron felices?-

-claro que si veras todo empezó….

Ta Chan entonces que les pareció fue bueno?, malo?, asqueroso? O repugnante? Bueno enserio tratado de hacer los capítulos más largos pero esto es todo lo que mi mente me da espero que les haiga gustado hasta la próxima.

Bye bi~


	9. Recuerdos parte 1

Perdón por la tardanza per…pero es que lo que pasa es….ese mmmmm lo siento no tengo excusas use toda mi voluntad para poner a mi mana a escribir, perdón si no me puse a describir las cosas pero me dio flojeeeeeeeraa así que usen si imaginación y espero que les guste.

**Chapter 9:**

_Una hermosa joven de pelo largo, castaño, ondulado y hermosos ojos color avellana, vestía un vestido blanco y huaraches, se encontraba regando flores cuando de repente una joven de pelo rubio y ojos verdes se acerca corriendo a ella._

_-Fu-fu-ji-sa-a-ki-sama.-La joven respiraba agitadamente al parecer venia corriendo desde muy lejos._

_-Mmm… que pasa Kuro-chan.-La joven ahora identificada como fujisaki se encontraba nerviosa sabiendo el tremendo regaño que venía._

_-¡COMO QUE QUE PASA!-_

_-C-calmate kuro.-_

_Después de un tremendo regaño, varios gritos de parte de kuro y muchos "lo siento" de fujisaki, kuro se calmo y pudo hablar tranquilamente._

_-Fujisaki-sama cuantas veces le hemos dicho que no se escape del castillo es peligroso para usted.-_

_-¡Peroooooooooooooooooo! Es que estaba aburrida. -Respondió fujisaki haciendo un puchero._

_-Eso no es excusa por favor compórtese como debe usted es hija de una del las diosas de los 12 reinos.-_

_Así como lo identifico Kuro el lugar en el que se encuentran ahora es llamado "los 12 reinos" o "juni kokuki" o en el mundo humano conocido como "cielo" en este lugar habitan los ángeles quienes se encargan de salvar almas y el cielo es protegido y gobernado por las 12 diosas: Hikari la diosa del sonido, Kaori la diosa de la luz, Ahiru la diosa del la armonía, Yami la diosa del viento, Yuki la diosa de la naturaleza, Lon la diosa de de la vida, Aoi la diosa del tiempo ,Natsuki la diosa de la gravedad, Koria la diosa de la belleza, Naomi la diosa de la luna, Mizuki la diosa del sol y Mitsuoka la diosa de los cielos o para Fujosaki mama, ahora volvamos a la historia._

_-¿Y?.-_

_-Como que ¿y? Fujisaki-sama es muy peligroso andar afuera aun mas si es la hija de Mitsuoka-sama.-_

_-Ya entendí ¡que aburrida eres Kuro!_

_-Si si lo que sea ahora volvamos al castillo.-_

_**~Mientras tanto en el inframundo~**_

_-¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa! Que aburrido.-_

_Se quejo un hermoso joven de pelo café oscuro y ojos negros, a su laso estaba un joven de pelo azul y ojos rojos._

_-Mmm… que tal si salimos para distraernos Naoh.- Dijo el de pelo azul._

_-No puedo papa no me deja Natsume, dice que me meto en muchas peleas.-Se quejo infantilmente el de ojos negros._

_-Aunque odie admitirlo ¡Por el diablo! Naoh compórtate como el hijo de Satanás.-_

_-Buuuuuuuuu no quiero.-Dijo Naoh haciendo un puchero._

_-Oeeeeeeeee Naoh te llama Lucifer-sama.- Grito un joven de pelo negro y ojos violetas._

_-Ahhhhhh Alex! Sabes para que me quiere?.-_

_-No se tu ve a ti te hablo no a mi.-_

_-Ok.-_

_El joven de pelo negro ahora identificado como Naoh iba caminando por los pasillos de un enorme castillo hasta llegar a unas grandes puertas negras._

_-Oeeeeee viejo para que me quieres.-_

_-Más respeto para tu papa Naoh.-Dijo un seños de pelo rojo y ojos rojos._

_-Si, si Lucifer-sama para que me quieres.-_

_-Ahhhhh nunca cambiaras hijo, bueno te tengo una misión en el mundo humano tienes que ir por el alma de un tal…. Sora y arrastrarla al infiero antes de que lleguen los ángeles.- _

_-Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Por finnnnnn diversión.-Dijo Naoh saltando infantilmente_

_-Ahhhh ve ándale antes de que me dé un dolor de cabeza.-_

_-Bye bye viejo.-_

_**~En el cielo~**_

_-Fujisaki-sama.-Grito Kuro entrando al cuarto de fujisaki quien estaba leyendo._

_-Mmm... Que pasa Kuro.-Dijo fujisaki sin despegar la vista del libro._

_-Mitsuoka-sama le llama.-_

_-Ok ya voy.-Contesto cerrando el libro._

_Fujisaki iba caminando por un gran pasillo blanco hasta llegar a un puerta blanca con decoraciones plateadas._

_-Pasa algo mama.-_

_-No, te mande a hablar porque te tengo una misión.-Contesto una hermosa mujer de pelo largooooooooo hasta llegar a los tobillos de pelo café escuro y ojos color miel._

_-Ya veo… de que se trata.-_

_-Tienes que salvar el alma de un tal sora antes de que lleguen los demonios.-_

_-Ok voy para allá.-_

_Al salir del castillo lego a un gran bosque y se dirigió al centro del bosque donde solo hay una gran laguna con el agua color azul purificado.-_

_-Ok tierra ahí te voy.-De su espalada salieron unas hermosas alas de color blanco puro y salto al agua hasta perderse en las profundidades._

_**~En la tierra~**_

_En las calles de un lugar llamado namimori, era de noche no se veía ni un alma vagar por la calle, cuando de repente la tierra empezó a temblar y la calle se partió en dos de ahí salió un hermoso joven de pelo café y ojos negro con unas hermosas alas negras en su espalda._

_-Ufff por fin llegue.-Cuando de repente ve algo bajar del cielo hasta identificar lo que es._

_-Tsk ya llego.-_

_-Oye tu apártate yo voy a salvar esa alma.-Dijo Fujisaki con un tono cabreado._

_-¿Qye? ¿Quién te cre…-La frase quedo a medias hasta verla por completo su piel tan blanca, su pelo café y sus brillantes ojos avellana fue lo que más lo cautivo "es hermosa… C-creo que me enamore… de un ANGEL"._

_-Mmm? Tch no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces.-Dijo Fujisaki con un tono de enojo en su voz pero con un sonrojo en sus mejillas al ver como Naoh la analizaba tan profundamente casi comiéndosela con la mirada._

_-"Tengo que admitir que es guapo el color de su piel, su cabello y esos profundo ojos negros creo que me enamore… WOW alto ahí nena es un DEMONIO y tu un ANGEL no puedes…pero es que es tan guapo no sé si podre… ¡ESPERA! Alto ahí estúpida mente sucia… pero mira se le ven sus músculos si se ve así con ropa no me lo quiero imaginar desnudo... eso…fue demasiado".-_

_Mientras fujisaki estaba en una guerra mental Naoh estaba viendo divertido las diferentes muecas y el graaaaan sonrojo de fujisaki._

_-Ohhh no me digas que te gusto.-Dijo Naoh divertido y sacando a fujisaki de su trance._

_-P-p-p-e-r-r-o –d-d-de –q-que –h-ablas c-claro que n-o.-_

_-jajajajajaj eres tan divertida me gustas.-_

_-C-callate si me disculpas tengo un alma que salvar.-_

_-Entendido.-_

_-¿Qué? No vas a pelar por ella.-_

_-No.-_

_-¿Por qué?.-_

_-Porque es divertido estar contigo y no quiero ser tu enemigo.-_

_-Te das cuenta de que los ángeles y demonios son enemigos por naturaleza ¿verdad?.-_

_-Si.-_

_-Entonces?.-_

_-Entonces qué?.-_

_-Ahhhh lo que sea ya me voy.-Dijo fujisaki ya irritada._

_-Quieres que te acopmañe.- Dijo Naoh._

_-As lo que quieras.-Dijo fujisaki ocultando las alas de su espalada._

_.Ok.-Contesto Naoh ocultando también sus alas._

_Después de salvar el alma de Sora (lo siento si no lo puse pero que no tengo creatividad para eso ¬¬)Fujisaki Y Naoh iban en silencio caminando por las solitarias calles de namimori._

_-Oye tu.-Hablo Naoh_

_-Me llamo Fujisaki.-Contesto un poquito enojada por ser llamada "tu"._

_-Bueno mucho gusto Fujisaki yo soy Naoh, pero sabes…-_

_-¿Qué?.-_

_-Se que nos acabamos de conocer pero… creo que me gustas.-_

_Ta chan y como fue asqueroso? Repugnante? Malo? Horrible? Eso es todo por hoy amigos esperen hasta la próxima actualización__._

_Bye bi~_


	10. Recuerdos parte 2 el FIN

Jajajajajaja lo tengo ya se que voy a hacer voy a actualizar cada lunes es mejor para mí y para todas. Bueno perdón si me tarde pero aquí está la segunda parte.

_Chapter 10:_

_De repente fujisaki se paralizo no se movía sus ojos estaban ocultos detrás del flequillo así que Naoh no podía ver su expresiones, pero de repente el cuerpo de fujisaki empezó a convulsionar, Naoh alterado trato de ver que le pasaba hasta que vio que las lagrimas caían de su rostro._

_-O-oe l-lo siento si te ofendí p-pero no l-llores ok?.-dijo Naoh tratando de consolarla él sabe que solo han pasado unas cuantas horas pero esas horas fueron suficientes para que el se enamorara de ella._

_-N-no e-es s-solo q-que…-Aunque ella no lo quiso admitir ella sabe que también le gustaba Naoh ni siquiera ella sabía por qué lloraba tal vez de…¿felicidad?._

_-Qué pasa?.-_

_-E-es s-solo que tú también me gustas.-Dijo fujisaki ya más calmada pero estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas._

_-Ya veo…entonces.-_

_-Qu…-_

_La frase quedo a medias al ver como Naoh la jalaba de las muñecas y la besaba, no era un beso con lujuria era un beso con cariño y amor algo que a fujisaki le sorprendió nunca pensó que él era así pero le gusto…y mucho._

_**~2 años después~**_

_-__NAOHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-Grito una hermosa mujer de pelo largo hasta los tobillos color castaño y unos brillantes y hermosos color avellana que reflejaban mucha felicidad._

_-Mmm… que pasa fujisaki.-Dijo un joven de pelo café oscuro y unos ojos negros, quien se encontraba leyendo._

_Después de aquella extraña noche fujisaki y naoh decidieron decir a su madre y padre la relación y aunque parezca raro los dos padres lo aceptaron sin rechistar, después de eso decidieron vivir en la tierra como gente normal y compraron una casa de dos pisos en namimori. _

_-Naoh te tengo una gran noticia.-Dijo fujisaki saltando de alegría._

_-Que pasa.-Dijo Naoh un poco extrañado ya que nunca había visto a su esposa asi._

_-Estoy… estoy EMBARAZADA.-Grito la castaña saltando a los brazos de su amado._

_-….-Decir que naoh no estaba sorprendido era mentira, estaba en shock aun no reaccionaba su boca se abría y cerraba hasta que proceso las palabras de su esposa la abrazo como si su vida dependiera de ello y su rostro mostraba una gran alegría._

_-Es enserio? Eso…eso es GENIAL.-_

_-Si lo sé.-Pero de repente el rostro de fujisaki so tornaba triste._

_-Pasa algo amor.-Pregunto Naoh preocupada al ver como el semblante de su esposa cambiaba tan rápido._

_-Es… Hikaru.-_

_-Fujisaki….que pasa con el.-_

_-Es…es.-De repente fujisaki empezó a llorar, pesadas lagrimas caían por su rostro._

_-Fujisaki que pasa?.-_

_-El…el lo van a enviar a lo más profundo del inframundo.-_

_-QUE?! POR QUE?.-_

_-Al parecer el…el trato de matar a una de las 12 reinas.-_

_-QUE?.-_

_-Al parecer en un arranque de enojo.-_

_-Por lo nuestro verdad.- Naoh lo sabia él no era tonto Hikaru estaba enamorado de fujisaki una vez trato de secuestrarla._

_-S-si p-pero tenía que llegar tan lejos.- Fujisaki estaba triste alaguen al que consideraba su hermano lo iban a mandar al infierno, ella lloro y lloro hasta quedarse dormida. _

_Al día siguiente decidieron olvidarse del asunto y concentrarse de que iban a tener un bebe ,los días pasaban ellos estaba tan contentos fueron a comprar accesorios de bebe, juguetes, la cuna y varias cosas, lo días pasaban hasta que los días se hicieron meses y ese día tan esperado llego, cuando Fujisaki sabía que el bebe iba a llegar grito y Naoh la llevo al hospital como alma que lleva el diablo, el parto fue doloroso pero para fujisaki valió la pena su bebe era hermoso de piel blanca, pelo que desafía la gravedad y cuando abrió los ojos fujisaki y naoh quedaron impactados, sus hermosos ojos parecían una joya tan hermosos de color avellana eran grandes casi lo podrías confundir con una niña._

_-E-es hermoso.- Fujisaki dijo mientras admiraba esa hermosura._

_-Tienes razón más hermoso que tu.-Dijo Naoh en tono de broma pero anqué odio admitirlo tenía razón._

_-Oye…-Su frase quedo a medias por que se escucho una gran explosión y varios gritos._

_Naoh alterado fue a ver qué pasaba lo que miro lo dejo impactado un joven de pelo rojo alborotado y ojos negros venia en a la dirección del cuarto de fujisaki matando a todo el que se cruzaba en el camino._

_-H-hikaru…-Naoh se metió corriendo al cuarto sabiendo lo que venía._

_-N-naoh que pasa.-Dijo fujisaki alterada apretando mas al bebe en su cuerpo, nunca había visto a su esposo con un semblante tan serio._

_-Fujisaki necesito que escapes y corras todo lo que puedas.-_

_-Q-que Naoh QUE ESTA PASANDO.-La lagrimas caían del rostro de fujisaki, tenia…tenía miedo aun mas con su bebe en sus brazos._

_-DIJE VETE, HIKARU VIENE ACA.-_

_-P-pero y tú que pasa.-_

_-Fujisaki por favor corre y protege a nuestro niño.- Naoh también tenía miedo él lo único que quería era tener a su familia feliz._

_Fujisaki aunque no quería se fue salto por la ventana con el bebe en sus brazos, tenia…tenía que proteger a su bebe, finas lagrimas caían por su rostro tenía los ojos fuertemente apretados nunca volteo para atrás._

_**~Con Naoh~**_

_-Hikaru…que es lo que quieres.-Dijo naoh poniéndose en posición de batalla._

_-OHHHH Naoh pero si eres tu hace mucho que no te veía.-Dijo Hikaru como si nada pasara y estuviera viendo a un viejo amiga, pero frunció el ceño al ver que lo que buscaba no estaba ahí._

_-Yo se que es lo que buscas pero lamento informarte que ella no se encuentra aquí.-_

_-Tsk dime donde esta.-Dijo Hikaru ya irritado lo único que quería era a Fujisaki era tan difícil tenerla?._

_-Antes de decírtelo tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver.-Dijo naoh serio pero aunque no lo mostrara tenía miedo el…quería quedarse con su familia._

_-Jajajajajajaja si eso es lo que quieres te concederé tu deseo.-_

_De repente una luz cegadora cubrió a Naoh cuando la luz se fue naoh tenía el pelo largo y negro y brillantes ojos rojos y unas grandes alas en su espalda._

_.Tch, Naoh haces las cosas más problemáticas.-_

_De repente de la mano de Hikaru apareció una gran espada y de la mano de Naoh apareció un báculo, Hikaru se lanzo contra naoh pero naoh se interpuso y bloque el ataque con el báculo pero Hikaru no se quedo atrás lanzo una patada en las costillas de naoh quien choco contra la pared y causo un gran agujero pero se paro, y le dio un puñetazo a Hikaru y una patada en el estomago pero Hikaru se recupero rápidamente le golpeo a naoh en sus signos vitales causando que naoh se paralizara y a pesar del dolor que sentía se para pero estaba más débil que antes trato de lanzar golpes a Hikaru pero estaba débil así que Hikaru aprovecho eso y que con una patada mando a volar a naoh._

_-Pffft quien lo diría el mismísimo hijo de Lucifer se encuentra en un estado patético.-_

_-T-tu te juro que esto no se quedara así pagaras por esto naoh.-A naoh ya se le dificultaba hablar y escupió sangre él lo sabia sabia lo que venía pero el no quería morir aun, no es que le tenga miedo a la muerte pero hubiera deseado ver crecer a su hijo y envejecer con su amada._

_-"Lo siento mucho Fujisaki no podre ver a mi hijo crecer".-Lagrimas caían por el rostro de naoh el enserio hubiera deseado no ver sufrir a su esposa._

_-jajajajajajaja que patético te ves llorando pero no te preocupes tu muerte será rápida.-Y con eso dicho Hikaru atravesó son su espada el corazón de naoh quien murió rápidamente pero con un pensamiento en su cabeza._

_-"lo siento mucho hijo mío se feliz".-_

_-Ahora si vamos a lo que vine.-Con eso dicho Hikaru salto por la venta tratando de alcanzar a Fujisaki._

_**~Con Fujisaki~**_

_Iba corriendo y corriendo las piernas le dolían pero no se iba a detener cuando de repente escucho algo "lo siento mucho hijo mío se feliz", Fujisaki paró en seco identificando esa voz no…no quería creerlo su amado su esposo… así que cayó de rodillas llorando y apegando al bebe en sus brazos._

_-NAOHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-Grito no quería se supone que en estos momentos ella y Naoh iban a reír, iban a regresar a casa viendo al hermoso bebe, a su hermoso regalo iban a verlo crecer y consentirlo iban a…. ser una familia._

_-Vamos fujisaki no es para tanto como quieras no serbia para nada ni dio pelea.-_

_Fujisaki al escuchar esa voz volteo y al ver a Hikari ahí parado con las manos manchadas de sangre de su esposo se enfureció asi que dejo al bebe en un lugar seguro y fue a darle la cara._

_-No te lo perdonare esto no.-Una luz cubrió el cuerpo de fujisaki y ahora tenía el pelo hasta los tobillos de color blanco y unos ojos color azul._

_-Ahhhhhh debía suponer que esto venia.-_

_Hikaru saco otra vez su espada y en las manos de fujisaki salió un tridente blanco con plateado, Hikaru corrió hacia ella con el propósito de atravesarla y fujisaki en vez de protegerse se quedo parada esperando el ataque, la espada travesó el estomago de fujisaki quien escupió sangre._

_-Qué? Por qué? no te proteges?.-Naoh saco la espada haciendo que fujisaki escupiera más sangre estaba curioso porque no se protegió acaso quería morir?._

_-Ja quien dijo que iba a atacar.-De repente en el suelo en el lugar de fujisaki apareció un gran círculo que cubrió el lugar._

_-Qué? Que es esto que estas haciendo?.-Grito Hikaru quería salir pero no se podía mover._

_-OH GRANDES BESTIAS SAGRADAS YO TE CONVOCO PARA QUE MANDES A ESTE PECADOR A LO MAS PROFUNDO DEL INFIERNO.-Grito fujisaki escupiendo más sangre, se sentía débil pero tenía que acabaron esto por su esposo y por su….Tsunayoshi._

_-QUE ESPERA BASTA.-Grito Hikaru estaba desesperado quería salir pero sus pies no respondian._

_Cuando de repente del circulo salieron varias manos negras agarrando a Hikaru por todos partes las manos lo estaba arrastrando para llevarlo al Infierno, Hikaru intentaba por todos los medio escapar no quería volver a ese lugar no… todo menos eso._

_-ESPERA NO POR FAVOR TE JURO QUE PAGARAS FUJISAKI QUE LO JUERO AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.-_

_-Por fin todo termino.-Dujo Fujisaki cayendo de rodillas cuando de repente escucho un llanto y fue corriendo a verlo._

_-shhh, shhhh tranquilo ya todo está bien.-Dijo fujisaki arrullando al bebe en sus brazos cuando de repente se sintió más débil y empezó a escupir más sangre._

_Mas lagrimas surgieron de sus ojos ella sabía lo que venía, ella iba a morir pero no quería su bebe no quería dejarlo solo._

_-Lo siento *cof* *cof* y-y-y n-n-o q-q- *cof* *cof* e-e-s-p-e-e-r-o q-q-u-e m-m-e p-e-e-rd-o-n-es *cof* *cof*.-A fujisaki se le dificultaba hablar y respirar mas y mas lagrimas caían de su rostro, ella esperaba que su bebe en un futuro la perdonara ella quería ver a su bebe feliz quería ver su sonrisa, ella le dedico una última sonrisa a su bebe antes de caer rendida._

_El bebe empezó a llorar no sentía la calidad que antes tenía la quería quería esa calidez de vuelta, lloro y lloro tratando de tener esa calidez de vuelta, cuando de repente sintió dos presencias dos presencias cálidas dejo de llorar, dos imágenes transparentes se agacharon al bebe sonriendo._

_-"Lo siento tanto mi bebe pero tendré que dejarte".-Hablo la voz Naoh sonriéndole nostálgicamente._

_-"Pero no te preocupes mi Tsunayoshi te protegeré cueste lo que cueste".-Dijo fujisaki dedicándole una sonrisa triste._

_-"Pero te diremos algo…".-De repente las figuras se hicieron mas y mas transparentes hasta desparecer._

_-"Te amamos".-_

_Muajajajajaja lo se lo se soy muy mala por matar a los padres de Tsuna pero que quieren que haga me gustan las tragedias aunque me hagan llorar, bueno eso es todo por hoy amigos._

_Bye bi~_


	11. Tenemos otro problema

Jaja perdón perdón –hace una reverencia de 90 grados- se que prometí actualizar los lunes pero la semana pasada no pude porque estaba ocupada con los exámenes, pero aquí está el capitulo mas esperado LOOOOOOOL

* * *

_Chapter 11:_

**~Parque namimori~**

El silencio era abrumador no se escuchaba nada, después de que Reborn había acabado la historia el y Cielo habían esperado la reacción de Tsuna, pero el ni se movió se quedo sentado en la banca con el flequillo tapando los ojos.

-Ne…-Los otros dos escuchaban atentamente querían saber que pensaba Tsuna.

-Que pasa Tsuna?.-Pregunto Reborn acomodándose el sombrero.

-S-si yo…no hubiera nacido ellos estarían aquí verdad?.-Pregunto Tsuna levantando la mirada. Lo que refeljaban sus ojos sorprendieron a Reborn y Cielo…tristeza, dolor y…culpa.

-De que hablas Tsuna/Tsuna-sama.-Preguntaron los dos sorprendidos por la pregunta.

-B-bueno u-ustedes d-dijeron q-que m-murieron p-p-protegiéndome verdad?, eso quiere decir que si yo no hubiera nacido ellos estarían vivos y felices…verad?.-Era su culpa, ellos no debieron haber morido el que debería haber muerto "era yo".

Decir que Reborn estaba enojado era mentira ESTABA FURIOSSO, quien en su santo juicio se echaba la culpa de lo que hicieron otros, Cielo al ver el aura que emanaba de Reborn decidió mejor quedarse callado, pero el también enojado al ver como su dios se echaba la culpa y triste al escuchar los pensamientos de Tsuna, el no se merecía esto…merecía algo mejor.

-No vuelvas a decir es enfrente de mi ME ESCUCHASTE!.-Estaba furioso era mejor que Tsuna se callara porque si no, no respondía.

-P-pero e-es v-verdad n-no?.-Contesto el castaño un poco temeroso por la expresión de Reborn.

***Pum* **(jaja mi efectos especiales son de primera).

Antes de darse cuenta Cielo vio a Tsuna con la cabeza volteada y la mejilla roja y a Reborn con la mano levanta y la expresión oculta por su sombrero.

-R-rebon no te pasaste?.-Pregunto Cielo un poco preocupado por Tsuna.

-NO!, te dije con lo volvieras a decir.-Dijo Reborn con vos ultratumba.

Tsuna empezó a llorar, le dolía la herida pero le dolía mas saber que no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a sus padres, empezó a gritar, le duele mucho el pecho…el corazón. Reborn al ver a Tsuna en ese estado fue corriendo a abrazarlo para intentar calmarlo, Cielo decidió mejor irse no quería meterse en algo que no podía hacer así que se lo dejo a Reborn.

-Shh, shh ya tranquilo veras que todo estará bien.-El de ojos onyx apretó mas al castaño a su cuerpo.

-P-por f-favor n-no m-me d-dejes s-solo.-No quería, le tenía miedo a la soledad, no quería sentir otra vez ese vacío.

-Shh no te preocupes yo siempre estaré contigo.-

Tsuna lloro y lloro abrazando fuertemente a Reborn por miedo a que se vaya y Reborn también lo abrazo fuertemente para transmitirle que siempre estará con él, lo consoló hasta que el de ojos avellana no pudo más y se quedo dormido.

-Puedes salir Cielo.-Dijo Reborn en vos baja para no despertar a Tsuna.

-Sí, me fui por qué no creí inconveniente interferir.- Dijo Cielo mirando con cariño al castaño.

-El esta bien.-Dijo Reborn respondiendo a la pregunta silenciosa de Cielo.

-Donde nos vamos a quedar no creo que a Tsuna-sama le haga gracia despertar en la casa de los Sawada.-Pregunto el de ojos azules con cierta preocupación.

-Después resolvemos eso, Cielo tu no contaste todo verdad.-

-Ja, nada se te escapa Reborn.-

-Que es?.-

-Haah, al parecer la obsesion de Hikaru hacia Fujisaki era demasiada que al saber que tuvo un hijo a ella….lo quiere poseer.-

-…-

-Vendrá por el.-

-Ya veo.-

-…-

-Que aremos Rebron.-

-No lo sé.-Por primera vez en la vida no sabia que hacer, pero antes muerto a que quiten de sus brazos a Tsuna.

-Yhooo no quieren que les eche una manita.-

* * *

LOOOOOOOOOL jajaja no se pero me traume con esa frase bueno, no se desesperen ya en los próximos capítulos empieza lo chido, por hoy termina el capítulo de hoy, espéranos la próxima semana en , el mejor canal de todos.

Bye bi~


	12. la aparicion de la chica misteriosa

Perdón sé que me tarde en actualizar pero es que sufrí a-algo t-traum-mante, n-no q-quero d-decir m-m-mas a-asi queesperoquedisfrutenelcapitulo

* * *

chap 12:

Desde tiempos muy lejanos, los ángeles y demonios se llevaban bien, ya que Lucifer y Dios eran grandes amigos, pero cuando Dios se entero del pecado que cometió Lucifer, su amistad se rompió. Eso hizo que Lucifer sintiera un gran odio hacia Dios, así que prometió venganza e hizo una guerra entre ángeles y demonios y causo que las dos razas se odiaran. Al final Dios gano y con todo el orgullo del mundo Lucifer acepto la derrota, Lucifer y Dios estaban deprimidos ya que perdieron un gran lazo de amistad.

Una noche Lucifer salió a dar un paseo en el mundo humano, y ahí encontró una mujer de la que se enamoro, ella se llamaba Maria, era una hermosa mujer de pelo café y ojos negros, los dos se enamoraron y ella lo acepto a pesar de que él era un demonio, los días pasaban y ellos eran felices, cuando a Lucifer le llego la noticia de que Maria estaba embarazada. Cuando el niño nació los dos se quedaron sorprendidos, era igualito a Maria solo que en versión hombre. Un día ellos salieron de campo, los dos estaban felices y se sentían completos, cuando estaban platicando cómodamente Lucifer vio pasar todo rápidamente y antes de que se diera cuenta Maria estaba en el suelo con un gran charco de sangre alrededor de ella.

Sin saberlo Lucifer, en el cielo pasaba algo similar. Después de la guerra Dios estaba deprimido, en uno de sus recorridos para ver si todo estaba en paz se encontró con una hermosa mujer llamada Mitsuoka, era una hermosa mujer de pelo corto y café oscuro y ojos miel, los dos empezaron a salir, primero como amigos pero antes de que se dieran cuenta cayeron enamorados, Mitsuoka se sintió tan feliz cuando Dios le pidió matrimonio, eran demasiado felices juntos, que cuando Mitsuoka se entero que estaba embarazada pensó que estallaría de felicidad, cuando nació el niño Dios se quedo impactado de la belleza de la bebe, era hermosa una copia exacta de Mitsuoka, eran tan felices juntos, se sentían completos, pero lo que no sabían era que esa felicidad iba a durar muy poco. Una hermosa tarde en el castillo, para ser exactos en el comedor, los dos estaban disfrutando de la tranquilidad. Dios estaba contando anécdotas y Mitsuoka riéndose de las estupideces que contaba su esposo mientras le daba de comer a Fujisaki, cuando de repente una de las ventanas del comedor se rompió y entro a una velocidad considerable un hombre con el rostro encapuchado atravesando el cuerpo de Dios con una espada.

Después de la muerte de su esposo, Mitsuoka no se dejo vencer y ahí creo los 12 reinos, cuando Lucifer y Mitsuoka se dieron cuenta de que el asesino de sus amados era el mismo decidieron capturarlo, los días pasaban hasta que dieron en el blanco, el culpable era un ángel con sed de venganza por la muerte de su familia en la guerra, pero como mato a dos personas importantes le dieron pena de muerte. Los días pasaban y Lucifer y Mitsuoka se hicieron grandes amigos pero sin saberlo se enamoraron, Lucifer y Mitsuoka pensaron que estaban traicionando a sus amados asi que decidieron cortar su amistad.

Así que cuando Naoh y Fujisaki fueron a decirles que estaban enamorados, ellos no pusieron ninguna objeción, por que querían que los dos fueran felices, pero cuando se enteraron de la muerte de sus hijos su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos, así que cuando se enteraron de que su nieto seguía vivo los trozos destrozados de su corazón se empezaron a coser, cuando encontraron al bebe envuelto en una manta blanco con letras doradas que decía "Tsunayoshi" se sintieron muy felices así que decidieron que la rutina seria un mes en el inframundo y un mes en el cielo , los días pasaban los dos estaban muy felices viendo crecer al castaño mientras mas pasaba el tiempo se hacia mas joven y tenia el apodo del "Principito" ya que era muy querido en el cielo y en el infierno. Cuando Tsunayoshi llego a los 17 Mitsuoka y Lucifer recibieron una noticia impactante…¡SU BEBE TENIA NOVIO! , y le exigieron conocerlo y se quedaron impresionados por el novio de Tsuna, era muy educado y muy elegante así que lo aceptaron, los 4 eran muy felices era una escena maravillosa, pero cuando llego EL es escena se hizo añicos. Tuvieron que hacer algo que rompió el corazón de los 4.

-"_**POR FAVOR NO TE LO LLEVES YO LO PUEDO PRETEGER**_".-

-_"__**POR FAVOR REBORN NO ME OLVIDES RECUERDA QUE YO SIEMPRE TE AMARE**__".-_

"_Hikaru esta es la guerra, juro que pagaras por esto"_

* * *

En un rápido movimiento, Reborn deposito a Tsuna en la banca y saco su arma, mientras Cielo se puso en posición de pelea.

-Quien eres y que quieres?.-Grito Reborn apuntando hacia la voz ya que no se veía nada por que estaba en un rincón oscuro.

-maa maa, tranquilo yo solo quería ayudar.-Del rincón salió una chica de pelo café y ojos castaños, tenia puesto un vestido negro de tirantes, unas mallas negras a la mitad de los muslos y unas botas negras que llegaban a las rodillas.

-Quien eres?.-Esa chica irradiaba una gran fuerza y al parecer Reborn también lo noto ya que tampoco bajaba el arma.

-Ya les dije, escuche un poco de su conversación y me dije "a lo mejor soy de ayuda" y les vine a proponer algo.-

-Que es?.- Los dos dejaron su posición de batalla, al parecer esa chica no era una amenaza.

-Yo protejo a Tsunayoshi, pero con una condición.-

Los dos se miraron no querían hacerlo pero era su ultimo recurso, Tsuna necesitaba protección y ellos no eran los suficiente.

-Esta bien, que es?.-Ya tranquilo Reborn se sentó en la banca poniendo la cabeza del castaño en su regazo.

-Necesito que me investiguen a un tal…Soraru.-

-Ok.-Dijeron Reborn y Cielo al mismo tiempo.

-Bueno Reborn-san podría por favor pararse.-Dijo la chica "dulcemente".

-Para que?.-Dijo un poco sospechoso Reborn.

-Oh, no se preocupe no es nada malo.-

-ok.-

Cuando Reborn se paro se puso al lado de Cielo y los dos se quedaron viendo los movimientos de "la chica2, mientras "la chica "caminaba tranquilamente hasta quedar frente a un Tsuna dormido.

-TSU-CHAN, LEVANTATE MALDITO VAGO DE MIERDA, YO QUE TE DOY TODO Y TU ASI ME PAGAS.-Grito la peli café mientras pateaba a Tsuna y los otros dos solo veían el show con una gotita en la cabeza.

-HIEEEEEE.-Grito el castaño tratando inútilmente de escapar de las patadas.

-Oh, ya se despertó.-La chica dejo de darle patadas dejando a un semi-muerto Tsuna.

-Oeee, por que hiciste eso?.-Pregunto el oji-azul mirándola con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Que? es una manera eficiente de despertar a alguien?.- Contestó la chica como si fuera los mas normal del mundo.

-Que? Quien?, TU QUIEN ERES?.-Dijo un poco recuperado el castaño, "are siento que se me rompió una costilla".

-AH, perdón aun no me eh presentado, mucho gusto yo soy Miu.-Dijo Miu inocentemente como si hace unos minutos no estuviera a punto de matar a alguien.

-Antes de que digan algo vayamos a mi casa a un lugar seguro.-Dijo Miu con una mirada seria que convenció a los 3, pero estaban a punto de caminar se escucho una explosión.

***BOOM* **(LOL)

Del humo se escucharon unas voces que alerto a los cuatro.

-kekekekeke pero que comida mas suculenta tenemos aquí.-

-Oe cálmate no te excites en estos momentos que recuerda que tenemos una misión.-

-Mou~ que aburrido yo quería seguir viendo anime.-

-Saaaa, que comience el juego.-

.

.

.

.

-….Vete a la mierda.-

* * *

B-bueno e-eso e-es t-t-todo p-por h-hoy m-mejor m-me voy e-esperen l-la p-proxima a-a-a-ctualizacion.

B-bye bi -_-


	13. ¡¡¡¿MAS PROBLEMAS!

Jejejejeje, perdón sé que me tarde pero es que se descompuso mi ordenador (me siento German) en estos mismos momentos estoy en la lap de mi prima, SI se la quite y estoy encerrada en el baño de la casa de mi abue (LOL) bueno disfrutenlo~

* * *

Chapter 13:

Del humo empezaron a salir las siluetas de cuatro personas, la primera era un chico de pelo cenizo y ojos dorados, vestía un pantalón negro ceñido a sus piernas y una camisa blanca de mangas largas en forma de V dejando ver su piel blanca, el segundo era un chico de pelo azul y ojos azules metálicos, tenia puestos unos lentes, pantalones azules y camisa azul (yeah le encanta el azul), la tercera era una chica de pelo morado y ojos rosas, vestía una falda morada, una blusa blanca y una chaqueta negra y por ultimo pero no menos importante era un chico de pelo café oscuro y ojos rojos, vestía un pantalón marrón, una camisa blanca y sudadera azul. Miu se le quedo viendo a la chica "siento que la conozco" y cuando la reconoció abrió su boca sorprendida "QUE RAYOS HACE ELLA AQUÍ".

-K-kana-cha.-"WTF", no se supone que debería estar aquí.

-¡MIU!-"Rayos que hace ella aquí".

-QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ.-Preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-AH, NO, YO TE PREGUNTE PRIMERO.-Puede que sea chica pero aun tenia orgullo.

-¡QUE! QUIEN TE CRES QUE ERES PARA ESTARME MANDANDO.-

-AHH?, ¿QUE?, ¿QUIERES PELEA? ORALE VENGASE YO PUEDO CONTIGO.-

-HMP, YA QUISIERAS PATAS DE POLLO.-

-Asi…pues em…Tu mama es tan fea, tan fea y tan peluda que el único que se la follo fue King Kong y ahora tú eres la consecuencia.-Todos trataban de contener la risa por lo que dijo Miu, solo el peli-azul tosió para disimular, y Kana estaba enfurecida al ver como se burlaban de ella.

-Pues… dile a tu padre que deje de violar a mi perro, que tiene a la perra de su mujer y a su hija animal.-

-Ahh?, pues…eres taaaan fea que cuando naciste el doctor dijo: "si la suelto y vuela es un murciélago".-

-USTEDES DOS YA BASTA, Kana no vinimos aquí para jugar.-Grito el de ojos rojos, aun tenían que cumplir con su misión.

-kekekeke, pero si yo me estaba divirtiendo.-Soltó de forma burlona el de pelo cenizo.

-Como sea…-Dijo Miu ya mas calmada.

-Se puede saber que hacen unos malditos vampiros aquí.-Tsk, un problema mas a la lista.

-HIEEEEEE, d-dijiste VAMPIROS.-Tsuna quien se había mantenido callado, ahora estaba temblando como gelatina "yo aun quiero mi sangre".

-Miu tiene razón que hacer ustedes aquí.-Pregunto Cielo "no puede ser…tch estúpido Hikaru esta cruzando los limites".

-HIEEEEE AUN NO QUIERO MORIR.-

-Calla dame-tsuna.-Reborn le mando una mirada amenazante.

-P-pero.-

-Que te calles.-Reborn le mando una mirada que decía: "si no te callas are que pases por la mas pero de las torturas".

-SI SEÑOR.-

-Para empezar quienes son ustedes.-Pregunto Reborn calculando cada uno de sus movimientos.

El de pelo castaños, con una sonrisa burlona se inclino delante de ellos.

-Ohh, pero que descortés de mi parte, mi nombre es Aleister Lovelock, el de pelo cenizo es Caleb Villarreal (si no pude haber inventado mejores nombre), el peli-azul es Donovan Sharpe y la chica se llama Kana Trueblood, un placer conocerlos.-

-Y que hacen aquí.-Miu se puso frente a Tsuna, aunque pregunto ya sabia lo que venia.

-Hmm?...Oh nada importante…solo la vida de Sawada Tsunayoshi.-Dijo Aleister para luego irse contra Miu.

-REBORN, CIELO, USTEDES ENCARGUENSE DE LA CHICA Y DEL CUATRO OJOS, YO DEL MANIATICO Y EL BABOSO.-Grito Miu evadiendo al vampiro de ojos rojos.

-M-miu, pero tu si puedes?-Dijo Cielo mirándola con cierta preocupación.

-JA, quien crees que soy Cielo, yo soy la gran MIU-SAMA.-Les dijo para tranquilizarlos, pero no importa ella sobreviviría. Diciendo eso Reborn y Cielo atacaron a Kana y a Donovan para tratar de guiarlos en otro lugar.

-TSUNA, VETE, ESCONDETE.-Miu le dio una patada en el tórax al peli-café y un puñetazo en el estomago al cenizo, para distraerlos mientras iba con Tsuna.

-P-pero y ustedes?-No quería dejarlos aquí pero tenia miedo.

-No te preocupes ve ve ve.-Con cierta desconfianza Tsuna se fue, Miu volteo con sus contrincantes que se estaban reponiendo del golpe.

-Kekekeke, chica tonta enserio crees que puedes contra nosotros.-Dijo Caleb para ponerse en posición de pelea "esto será interesante", pensó con una sonrisa sádica.

-Mmm…eres una chica interesante…Miu Kilgore.-Cuando Aleister dijo eso, Miu abrió sus ojos como platos para luego ocultarlos detrás de su flequillo.

-Ehh, así que conoces mi nombre completo…supongo que tendré que…MATARTE.-Miu dejos al descubierto sus ojos, estaban dilatados y se tornaron negros, sus ojos estaban llenos de locura, su boca formo una sonrisa escalofriante, un viento se formo alrededor de ella rasgando sus ropas y de la espalda empezaron a salir unas alas de tipo murciélago, con una vos llena de locura dijo:

-JAJAJAJAJA, ahh, que divertido, hace mucho que no me sentía tan bieeen~, yo solo quiero sangre, sangre, SANGRE.-Diciendo eso ella se lanzo contra Caleb y Aleister.

* * *

**~Con Rebron~**

-Maa~ por que huyes, como quieras te matare-Dijo la vampira peli-morada con vos juguetona.

-Tsk, estúpida Miu por que me dio a esta loca.-Se quejo Reborn para ir a un lugar donde se aseguro que pelearía bien.

-Tu…no sabes nada de Miu verdad?-Kana se puso frente a Reborn con una mirada seria.

-Tch, que quieres que sepa si apenas la cabo de conocer.-La verdad Reborn tenia curiosidad aunque no lo demostrara, cuando la conoció había una vos que le decía: "confía en ella", pero otra vos le decía: "aléjate de ella, peligro", pero la primera era mas fuerte.

-Ña, no te diré no vine aquí a platicar vine a pelar.-Jugueteo Kana para luego atacar a Reborn.

* * *

**~Con Cielo~**

Cielo paro en un lugar donde ya no podía sentir la presencia de Tsuna, para luego pararse frente a Donovan.

-Hmp, esto será fácil.-Dijo Donovan acomodándose los lentes.

-Ohh eso quisieras tu.-Diciendo eso Cielo ataco.

* * *

**~Con Tsuna~**

Iba corriendo por las calles de Namimori, quería volver para ayudar pero tenia un sentimiento en el pecho diciéndole: "peligro…peligro…peligro". Se paro en medio de la calle, cuando de repente empezó a llover, él no lo noto se quedo sumido en sus pensamientos.

-"Tengo miedo, pero quiero volver…ya no quiero ser un inútil".-

Con toda la determinación en los ojos, Tsuna se dio media vuelta para volver, pero cuando iba a empezar a correr escucho unas voces que no quería oír.

-TSUNA.-

* * *

**~Casa Sawada, antes de la explosión~**

Todo estaba en silencio, nadie hablaba, Iemitsu estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor con una expresión seria, Nana por primera vez no tenia esa sonrisa de la que tanto se caracterizaba, tenia una mirada triste, Natsu un no les quería ver la cara aun estaba muy enojado con ellos por mentirles, Giotto aun no había salido de su cuarto, la varia por primera vez no gritaba, Xanxus estaba en silencio con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, el sabia, sabia los que se sentía el descubrir que eres adoptado así que decidió que mas tarde hablaría con "Yoshi". Los millefiore no decían nada por que Byakuran les dijo que se callaran, el peli-blanco estaba juguetenado con un bombón tenia una mirada seria, en este momento estaba pensando en como consolar al "adorable" Tsu-chan (ahhh Byakuran nunca cambias), los arcobaleno tenían la mirada en blanco, solo Uni tenia una mirada llena de tristeza, ella pensaba que Tsuna no se merecía esto, al había sufrido mucho por que ella no era tonta había visto los moretones en el cuerpo del castaño pensó en ayudarlo pero sabia la respuesta que recibiría: "Gracias por tu preocupación Uni-san pero no es nada grave", en cambio Alessandro estaba pensando en como no se había dado cuenta antes.

Los guardianes de estaban teniendo un diferente pensamiento:

Gokudera: "Tch esto es culpa de la copia del Decimo".

Yamamoto: "Pobre Tsuna me pregunto que estará haciendo".

Ryohei: "NO ENTIENDO NADA…AL EXTREMO".

Lambo:" Lambo-san tiene hambre".

Hibari: "Hn"

Mukuro: "Kufufufufu"

Chrome: "…"

Todos estaban metidos en sus pensamientos, cuando se escucharon pasos bajar las escaleras, G, Asari, Kunckle, Lampo, Alaude y Daemon que estaban preocupados (aunque los últimos dos no lo demostraron), voltearon a las escaleras esperando ver a Giotto.

-GIOTTO.-Gritaron Natsu y los guardianes del rubio (menos Daemon y Alaude) al mismo tiempo.

-Nana, Iemitsu, aun no los perdono por mentirnos, pero este no es el caso ahora, en estos momento los mas importante es Tsuna.-Iemitsu solo volteo la cabeza y Nana volteo a ver a Giotto, alla sabia que el tenia razón en estos momento lo mas importante era su bebe.

-Tenemos que ir por Tsu.-Cuando iba a terminar de hablar se escucho una explosión en la plaza.

Todos alarmados se pararon de sus asientos para ir a ver que es.

-TSUNA, TENEMOS QUE IR POR TSUNA.-Grito Natsu alarmado pensando que era un ataque enemigo.

Como si esas palabras fueran mágicas todos salieron disparados a la plaza, pero cuando Giotto iba a salir Nana lo detuvo del brazo.

-Gio-kun por favor trae a Tsu-kun de vuelta.-Le dijo la peli-castaña con ojos llorosos.

-No te prometo nada Nana.-Giotto se fue corriendo para alcanzar a Natsu.

Todos iban corriendo lo más rápido que podían y cuando Giotto y Natsu lograron reconocer una cabellera castaña gritaron a todo pulmón:

-TSUNA.-

* * *

**~En el inframundo~**

Una adolescente de pelo rojo y ojos verdes iba caminando tranquilamente cuando de repente una gema roja que colgaba de su cuello empezó a brillar y su cara formo una sonrisa brillante.

-Por fin, Tsuna-kun.-

* * *

**~En otro lugar~**

Dos gemelas de pelo verde y ojos azules iban caminando agarradas de la mano, tenían puesto cada uno como arete una gema color indigno, cuando empezó a brillar, las dos se miraron y estallaron en risas y empezaron a dar brinquitos de felicidad.

-Nee-san tu crees…-

-Si, Nee-sama, Tsu-tsu…otra vez.-

* * *

**~En un lugar desconocido~**

Una mujer estaba sentada en una banca tenia el pelo largo y negro, mirada penetrante, sus ojos eran de diferente color el izquierdo era amarillo y el derecho rojo, tenia una gema morada como anillo cuando de repente empezó a brillar, ella lo miro con sorpresa para luego formar una leve sonrisa.

-Me las pagaras Tsunayoshi por irte sin mi permiso.-

* * *

**~En el cielo~**

Una muchacha de pelo rubio y ojos azules, estaba regando las plantas, tenia una pulsera con una gema verde en el centro que empezó a brillar, ella lo miro saltando lagrimas de felicidad.

-Por fin…Tsuna-san te veré otra vez.-

* * *

**~En un rio, lugar desconocido~**

Una mujer de pelo azul, largo y ondulado estaba meditando frente a un rio, tenía los ojos cerrados, tenía puesto una cadena con una gema azul cuando empezó a brillar, abrió sus ojos revelando su hermoso color naranja, ella formo una sonrisa relajante.

-No puedo esperar a verte otra vez Tsuna.-

* * *

**~En un bosque, lugar desconocido~**

Una muchacha de un hermoso pelo color plata y brillantes ojos violetas, tenia una esclava en su muñeca izquierda con una gema amarilla, se encontraba descansando en un bosque cuando de repente la gema empezó a brillar, ella la miro por unos segundos para luego sonreír juguetonamente.

-Tsunayoshi~ esta vez no te iras sin mi~.-

_-Espéranos iremos por ti.-_

* * *

**_~Mundo humano, lugar desconocido~_**

En una habitación escura solo se podía apreciar al figura de un hombre que estaba viendo una foto con lujuria y locura en sus ojos.

-No te preocupes mí querida Fujisaki…pronto.-

El hombre se fue dejando la imagen tirada en el suelo, donde se podía ver a un chico de pelo castaño, alborotado y hermosos ojos miel que reflejaban tranquilidad, mirando al cielo.

* * *

**~En la casa Sawada, habitacion de Tsuna~**

En el cuarto de Tsuna, en uno de los cajones de un escritorio, dentro de ese cajón un pequeño cofre que tenia dentro una gema naranja que empezó a brillar intensamente.

"_**La verdad se revela poco a poco".**_

* * *

Espero que les haiga gustado el cap~ y como estan mis oc's si lo se un poco raros pero ohhh bueno aqui todo se vale jeje, bueno me tengo que ir mi hermosa prima ya me esta apresurando.

Bye bi~


End file.
